


Inner Demons

by NightwingDiva



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Dick Grayson imagine, F/M, Nightwing Imagine, Reader Insert, fear toxin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightwingDiva/pseuds/NightwingDiva
Summary: When you walk into Scarecrow's trap and are exposed to his latest fear gas, you face your greatest fear and insecurities.





	Inner Demons

You should have known it was a trap. Scarecrow doesn’t give away his location that easily.

But by the time you realized that the Rogue wasn’t where the tracker placed him, the door had already locked behind you and green gas started oozing out of the vents. But it didn’t really seem to do anything but cause you to cough a few times. Nothing worse than a hairspray fog.

“Y/N, are you there?” Dick called over the comm as the gas cleared out.

“Yeah, babe,” you coughed. “I’m here. But Scarecrow’s not. He left some gas behind.”

“Were you exposed to it?”

“Yeah, but I don’t think it’s doing anything to me,” you answer in an attempt to keep him from freaking out. You take a step toward the door, but a high pitch screeching noise leaves you curled up on the floor, screaming in pain as you grab your ears.

“I’m almost there. Just hold on. I’m coming to get you.” His voice is etched with worry. But his voice is miles away.

“No he’s not.” The only thing you hear as the ringing dies out is a familiar voice in your head. You pry your eyes open just to stare back at yourself. But it’s not you.

“Who are you and why do you look like me?” you manage to ask with as much authority as possible.

The doppelganger laughs and looks at you with a smirk of pure evil. “Oh, Y/N. I am you. I am every dark thought you’ve ever had about yourself.” She stands up and starts circling you. “Do you really think   
he’s coming to save you? HA! You’re nothing but a pain in his side. It would be a relief if you died.”

“No. You’re wrong,” you push yourself up on your hands and knees.

“Am I? Come now, Y/N. You know you don’t deserve him. He should be with someone as smart as Barbara or as beautiful as Kori. Not someone like you,” she crouches down to hiss in your ear. “Someone like us.”

“I—”

“You can’t even deny it can you?! Face it. He would be so much better off without you. But you’re too pathetic to let him go.” She stands up and walks over to the door. “Now let me tell you a secret,” she looks at you with a devious grin and opens the door. “He thinks this way, too. He’s going to leave you because you’re worthless.”

“No,” your stomach falls and you suddenly feel very sick.

“Yes,” she grins. “Oh, look! Here he comes now!”

Nightwing suddenly appears in the doorway. As soon as he sees you on the floor he starts running faster.

“Such a fine specimen. What on earth made you think you could be with him?” Your doppelganger says from behind him.

“Y/N! Are you okay?!” He crouches down in front of you.

“He doesn’t really care about you.”

“Yeah, Dick, I think I’ll be okay,” you say with a shaky voice.

“No you won’t. You never have been and you never will be.”

“I was so worried,” he says as he cups your face in his hands.

“No he wasn’t.”

“I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you,” he places his forehead against yours and stares in your eyes.

“He dreams of it every day.”

“I love you, Y/N.”

Suddenly his eyes widen as his body jerks against yours. Panic bubbles up in your chest and you scream as his body falls limp to the floor, a blade sticking out of his chest and blood staining his suit and pooling on the floor.

“Oh, Y/N,” your doppelganger leans down, blood on her hands. She looks you in the eye with a grin of evil pleasure. “If only there were somebody who loved you.” 

___

You wake with a start and stare up at the ceiling of the medical ward of the Batcave. Your head is throbbing and you have no idea how you got back here. The last thing you remember was—

You bolt upright at the memory of what happened to Dick. You killed him. You killed him and he’d never loved you. A strangled sob escapes your lips as you come to terms with the fact that he’s gone.   
You press the heels of your hands into your eyes to stop the tears, but the stream down your hands onto your lap anyway.

“Y/N,” a gentle voice says as a strong hand rubs your back. “It’s alright. We’re home.”

Something’s not right. You know that voice. And he’s dead. You look up to Dick’s blue eyes staring at you with worry.

“Dick…” you say in disbelief. “You were dead. I killed you.”

“Y/N, it was Scarecrow’s fear toxin. It did more to you than you thought.” He runs his fingers through your hair; a gesture that would normally calm you instantly.

“No, you don’t understand. I don’t deserve you. You don’t want me. And I killed you.” The tears well up in your eyes again.

Dick pulls you into his chest. “Why on earth would you think I don’t want you? I thought you were dying, Y/N. Do you know how painful it was to watch you screaming in fear and agony while I couldn’t do anything to help you? Don’t you think for a second that I don’t want you.”

“But you deserve so much better than me,” you mutter in his chest. “I don’t deserve you.”

“If anything I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you. Y/N, look at me.” You raise your head and look at him with teary eyes. “You are smart and kind and beautiful and passionate. You are everything I could   
ever want and more. I love you, Y/N. And don’t you dare try to think otherwise.”

“I love you, Dick. I couldn’t bear the thought of being without you. Please. Please, don’t ever, ever leave me.”

“Never.” He kisses your nose before pulling you back into a strong embrace. “I’ll never leave you so long as I live.”


End file.
